


Sandwich Day

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, First Meetings, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Sort Of, Spoilers, helpful friends, hinting at crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Saw the post about "Accidentally summons a demon while making a sandwich" I had to do it...





	1. Chapter 1

Matt honestly hated sandwich day; bread, meat, cheese (5 no cheese, always made first or else he zoned out and forgot about the lactose intolerant children at the orphanage, along with no mayo on those) mustard, ketchup, mayo, bread. Once he had that finished a hand full of chips, plain and onto the tray. Prep-work, he'd got stuck with it more than usual due to his obvious anxiety over his 18th, and when there was no need for cutlery he was in either the kitchen or laundry, which the latter wasn't often due to the last set of donated soaps caused his an 'asthma attack' and he couldn't stop sneezing so they kept him away at least until they ran out of the offending soap.

Another sandwich down, a few more and he can make himself one and hopeful get it eaten before the chatter of the rest of the orphanage gathered in the next room. Matt suddenly froze when he felt the air shift and blinked as he turned his head and the impression of someone standing beside him, he snorted at the scent of sulfur as he finished the sandwich he was working on. A man slightly smaller than him was standing next to him, he shifted softly as he set the finished sandwich on the tray before making another one. This time, when he settled the chips on the plate he held it toward the figure with a slight smile and went right back to finishing the sandwiches when the man took it and seemed to smile back at him before the air shifted again and he was suddenly alone.

Matt smiled as he finally got to his own sandwich and whistled as he left the prep area.

“Matthew,” one of the sister's tracked him down, while he was outside getting some fresh air, “You got a letter, it's post marked Columbia.”

Matt blinked and reached out to open it, not too surprised it wasn't braille he felt under his hand, but the seal still was imprinted in the paper, “Can you tell me the verdict?”

Matt stiffened as the sister's shoulders squared, knowing she was obviously prereading so she could make the blow a little less if it was rejection, before she suddenly bounced, “Matthew you got in!”

Matt tensed and laughed at it sunk in, along with the hug wrapping around him, “I got in?”

“Yes! All that hard work paid off.”

“Yeah, seems it did.”

-

Matt was having a day... not really a bad day but just A Day, he was still in the process of making sure the paperwork was accepted for accommodations on campus, that his things (what few he had) were properly packed and not deciding to walk off (hey church or not there were always those few that haven't found their path yet) as well as already hearing about a run away they were still looking for. Just A Day, and Matt was on sandwich duty again, it was at the point he was starting to worry about the donations for the orphanage, sandwiches usually meant last resort. Sandwiches/soup, and since technically cooking fell under the 'bad for blind people to work on alone' since that time he'd messed up and knocked a pot over when a truck slammed the horn so hard his brain told him to move away from the 18 wheeler that suddenly appeared in his FACE yeah he was not on soup duty...

So, 10 more sandwiches to go and he'd be free to get back packing. Matt tensed as the air shifted again and he snorted at the smell of sulfur before he smirked at the form next to him before tilting his head, different this time. He smiled as he finished the sandwich, setting the chips on the plate and holding it out to the one next to him. This time instead of a quiet acceptance there was a pause before the plate was taken. Matt shrugged when the air shifted and the form was gone before going back to work.

-

Matt finally got the all clear for accommodations, not a single like he'd originally hoped but still, on campus, decent dorm from what he'd found about it. He just hoped his dorm mate was a decent human being, all his research had some horror stories about dorm/roommates. “Hello, you must be my dorm mate.”

“Yeah, I hope I didn't interrupt anything.”

Matt smirked as he laid on his bed, “Nah, just debating making a sandwich or blowing my last 5 bucks on ramen.”

“Ramen is the staple for college folk.”

He laugh, “I'm Matt Murdock.”

“Foggy, well Franklin Nelson but everyone calls me Foggy.”

Matt smiled as he reached out, “You're going to half to meet me half way.”

Foggy jerked as his bag slammed onto the empty bed before he blinked at Matt, “Oh, oh, you're, oh my bad, didn't realize.” Matt shook his head and smiled at the handshake. “Nice to meet you Matt.”

“So, commons junk food? Or take out?”

“Still only 5 bucks.”

“Commons it is.”

Matt smiled as he shifted to stand to get his cane, “Mind guiding me? I haven't really explored yet.”

“Of course! I'm not going to be an ass by just stranding you... Disclaimer, please forgive any accidental slamming into walls.” Matt chuckled as he shoulder knocked against the door frame, “Sorry! I'll get use to this...”

“Learning curve,” Matt snickered as Foggy kept apologizing as they continued on.

-

Matt was frowning at the small container in the mini-fridge, “We need to go shopping Foggy.”

“Mhm,” Foggy was in full study mode, he'd have to remind him again once his head was out of the books.

“Want a sandwich?”

“Mhm,” Matt blinked at Foggy, who was scratching his head and tapping his leg as he read through something in the text book.

“Sandwich it is,” Matt grabbed the small reminisce of bread above the fridge and container of meat and roughly 3 slices of cheese from the fridge, “No ketchup right?”

“Mhm,” Foggy mumbled as he flipped through several pages making Matt smirk.

“I'm holding you to that Nelson.”

“Mhm.”

Sighing Matt started making the sandwiches, frowning when he realized all they had left to go with it were some crumbs of chips, which he threw on Foggy's because he had this weird thing where he'd do that sometimes. He blinked at the shift in the air, head turning toward Foggy who still had his nose in a book before tilting to the other now standing beside him. He reached for the last of the bread and meat before quietly making another sandwich before passing it off, “Sorry, we're running a little low this month.”

“Mhm,” was mumbled behind them as Matt felt the plate lifted from him.

“I'm going to need that back when you're done,” he felt the air shift and suddenly he was blinking at Foggy, still head down in his book, before grabbing their sandwiches and taking the 'contaminated' one over to Foggy. “Lunch.”

Foggy's head lifted up instantly, “Food?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Yeah Fog, food, there's chip crumbs on yours.”

“Oh yum! Thanks Matt, you're the best buddy.”

-

Foggy was snoring so loud, but hey the man earned it after passing that shitstorm of an exam, it took Matt hours to finally get himself out of his head enough to finally sleep when the sudden thunk next to his head made him bolt upright, “Foggy?”

“Mmm?” was all the response he got as the snoring stopped long enough for Foggy to roll over and fall back to sleep.

Matt scratched his head as he stumbled over, trying to pinpoint where the noise had come from, suddenly getting the idea to check the mini-fridge on his side of the room. He smiled as his hands settled on the plate, and blinked at the crinkle of a bag when he reached into it. Grinning like an idiot as he pulled the loaf of bread out and setting it on top of the fridge and sniffing at the package of meat. It was lacking the preservatives smell the cheap stuff they had been procuring had as well as the heavenly smelling cheese in the bag. “For the record, bread doesn't go in the fridge,” Matt mumbled at the ceiling as he grabbed the plate and smiled when he realized it was clean, “But thanks for returning it clean.”

 

 

 


	2. Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdock is ever the martyr, when his friend tries to offer help with bigger problems than just school or everyday tasks...
> 
> ***Snippets of events in series Spoilers! Follows Daredevil through past the end of season 3! (Cannon events still canon)***

Matt had to move, his side kept tripping him up, he grabbed at the wound before his entire side; arm leg and all went numb at the radiating pain, but he had to keep moving. He tripped, grabbing blindly, his arm went numb again in the shock wave the simple impact of his hand against the bar made before he was falling again. It slowed him down but not enough for the impact to not knock him out. Thank god the black out took away the pain for awhile.

_I can help. Let me help._

Matt jerked when he caught a whiff of sulfur, the different muffled voices were in Spanish, it wasn't the voice that woke him. “Hey, don't move, you've been through a lot. Just, don't move.”

Matt's eyes blinked, dry eyes felt like sandpaper against his lids. Blood loss it was then, not a surprise really considering how he blacked out, what was surprising was the feel of gloves against his chest and disinfectant. No beeping, no, or rather very distant, scent of lingering death but the voice still held authority to it. “I have to go.”

“You have, so much wrong with you right now if you move around you'll bleed to death,” the woman was glaring, it was so strong in just her voice even when his world blurred in pain as he sat up. “I'm surprised your liver isn't perforated.”

“I'm putting you in danger being here.”

“If you don't let me take care of you you'll bleed to death!”

“Honestly, it beats getting you killed.”

_Ever the fucking martyr._

Matt tilted his head at the odd voice, then the sound and scent hit him. “Someone's coming up the stairs.”

“No,” he got shoved against the wall, “I'll take care of it.” Matt shifted back farther when she quietly, at least to normal ears, nudged him back farther before she went back to the door.

-

Matt wasn't sure how he made it home... pure adrenaline and muscle memory were high up their on the list of probable but he stumbled and fell, straight into the sliding door he'd forgotten he'd closed on his way out. He was blacking out, it wasn't like the last time, he felt himself drifting rather than slam and out cold.

_I can help, please let me help._

Matt wheezed at the smell of sulfur, grabbing the arm close to his face, “No,” the sulfur smell dissipated, replaced with Foggy's normal 'long day at the office' scent along with panic. “No hospital. No cops.”

“What have you done with Matt?!”

He couldn't stop the laugh, too bad it felt like he had glass shards in his chest when he wheezed, “Foggy.”

Matt felt the knot pull on his hair as Foggy reached out and snatched the mask off, he was rambling, he kept fading, but he finally got the point across, “No hospital, call Claire.”

Claire set her hand on his chest when he finally drug himself out of the graying haze, “Easy.”

Claire winced as she pushed harder when he still tried to get up, “Fisk was there.”

“Right now you need to heal, there is no 'could' this time, you will die if you go back out cut up like this. You have to rest and heal.”

_I could have helped._

Matt shook it off, about that time he kept fading in and out while Claire was patching him up. Claire left soon after checking over his bandages leaving him with his heartbroken friend.

“Foggy-”

-

Matt's knees stopped working the moment he heard it, the beating fading, stopped by the sai buried in her stomach, tip upward. “No, Elektra,” he could smell sulfur, probably his mind associating that smell with death at that point. “No please, no... don't go.”

_I can help..._

Matt shook his head as he gathered her into his arm, praying rather than answering the voice. Begging her to be at peace in the kingdom and not collected by the voice.

_I can help._

The sulfur didn't dissipate until he lifted her, taking her away from the offer.

-

The blast was like a horrid nightmare, but somehow distant, sensory overload caused everything to shut down silencing everything until it all just felt, final. When Matt splashed down he'd been knocked cold, barely having the time to react to hitting water face first and not being able to get air back into his lungs. Everything was so muted, distance, like the entire world slid away.

_Let me help, I can help!_

Matt knew the voice, he couldn't react by then so he just gave up. He was aware of breathing at some point, sand under his head, water splashing against his back, ringing, muted sounds. Muffled car noise, someone practically shouting at him, he could barely make out anything. His legs worked, but couldn't hold him up when he tried to get up, but he said the only place he'd ever truly felt safe.

The moment he heard Father Lantom's voice, he felt a tension in his shoulders that he couldn't understand, wincing away from the touch when him and the sisters helped him.

_This is as far as I can go._

Matt collapsed when they got him into the church, all strength gone and passed out when shock finally sunk in.

-

Matt had refused to let them help, “This is the first time I get to cook for you two, just stand back and for the love of god don't try to catch anything I knock off!”

Karen had refused, but finally agreed to staying quarantined at the stock pot now that it was bubbling and Matt was dealing with browning the ground meat. “Matt you sure you don't want me to do that buddy?”

“Hush you, I can smell and hear when it's done, you tend to burn it.”

“I do not,” Foggy shifted around behind his back to stir the meat and throw in a few shakes of pepper, Matt acted like he didn't notice.

Matt did, just to spite him a bit, hand him the newly acquired grater and and block of cheese, “Grate this.”

Foggy's jaw opened, “Oh come on Matt you know I hate these things.”

“If you wanna help that's how you'll help.”

Foggy grumbled all the way to the table, plopped down loudly and set the bowl down before starting, Karen was trying not to chuckle, “There's a story behind that.”

“When isn't there?” Matt smirked as he reached out for the seasoning shaker, giving the lid a few turns to tighten the lid down, “Trying to ruin my meal Nelson?”

“Why would you think that Murdock?”

“Boys, seriously, I'd like to be able to eat sometime before Christmas.”

They just laughed it off while Matt finally got around to setting out the dishes he'd need, before starting to drain the noodles and laying them down in the dish in layers, “I hope neither of you are vegetarian.”

Foggy burst out laughing as he set the bowl down next to Matt's hand, habit having him snag his wrist to show him its location before he headed to the fridge to get a beer, “Anyone else want one?”

“Did I miss something,” Karen was smiling as Matt shook his head.

“Don't worry about it, it's a joke. 'Why does this menu not have any chicken on it?'... after asking for a vegetarian menu.”

Karen laughed as she grabbed a beer from Foggy while Matt shook his head when one was held out to him, “Not in a drinking mood?”

“I want to be able to concentrate, alcohol makes it difficult to focus on multiple things.”

“Drunk Matt has and will fall on his ass, it's hilarious.” Foggy tipped his bottle up and chuckled.

“He will also, stumble, lose his balance and completely forget where things are,” Matt smiled as he frowned at the oven.

“I set it Matt, don't worry it's at the right temperature.”

“Thanks Foggy,” the dish went into the oven and Matt told his phone to set a timer, now they wait.

“So, cards?”

Matt chuckled at Karen's suggestion, “Unless anyone has a braille deck.”

Karen frowned, “You don't? I thought you'd have something like that to pass time.”

Matt shrugged, “I'm usually busy working.”

“Matt's big on reading too but that could have just been trying to study,” Foggy smiled as they settled around the table.

Matt chuckled, “You're not wrong.”

“Confession time, no offense Matt but the biggest thing I miss is pictionary.”

Matt blinked while Karen giggled, “Pictionary?”

“Yeah, it's like charades but with drawing, miss charades for that matter.”

“Charades I remember, I guess I'm a little too old to know about pictionary.”

“Wait, can you do Charades?”

Matt snickered, “I'd honestly rather not.”

“Wait, he can can't he? I mean, it's physical, 3 dimensional. Matt, we could play Charades.”

Matt groaned, “I'm not playing Charades.”

“We're so playing Charades!”

Matt leaned back in his chair, “I need a drink.”

The timer went off some time later, Matt stumbled to grab his phone before rushing to the stove to find something thick enough to pick the dish up without feeling like his hands were on fire. Then he smelled sulfur, and the other two gasped and went very still. The other was standing on the other side of the table when Matt turned to set the dish on it. Matt just smiled and set the dish down in the center of the plate set up to hold it, before grabbing another one along with a set of silverware to go with it.

“Matt-” Foggy's voice was a little shaky, his heart doing that stutter pounding it did when confusion and panic were close by.

“Dinner's ready.”

Karen reached for his arm, “Matt?”

“Let me get another chair, I was only expecting 3 tonight.”

They still hadn't moved, Matt just rushed to grab the spare chair and set it up before motioning the other to have a seat and grabbed beers for the table.

_Thank you._

The other two flinched so hard and looked around, it made Matt frown. “Any chance at a more, human means of communication? They're panicking and it's a little distracting.”

He frowned, fearing his guest was leaving when his presence seemed to shimmer and fade before a man stood in front of him, though the lingering scent of sulfur remained, “Is this better?”

The others' hearts were still pounding but it seemed to calm them enough to nod. “Yeah, thanks.”

Karen was the first to finally reach for her chair to sit down, “So, uh, how long have you known Matt?”

“We go way back,” the man was still smiling as Matt set down the drinks before holding one out to him. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you. Foggy, Karen, I'd like you to meet the one that saved me after- everything.”

Matt jumped up, suddenly remembering they'd need something to cut and serve the dish while Karen and Foggy just stared at each other then the guest.

Karen was the one to break the silence, “Well, um, nice to meet you, uh-”

 _Alastor_.

Matt blinked as Karen sat there, waiting for the response, then realization hit him and he laughed. “Naming a demon gives you strength over it.” The others were just watching him while his guest nodded, “Do you mind if we call you Al?”

“It's as good a name as any, I suppose.”

“Well it's either that or Alistair. I figured you'd like the more modern one more.”

Matt fished up a good portion for his guest before handing it to him and frowning at the slight shift to him, “I would like to stay this time, if you don't mind.”

“Sure, stay as long as you like, it's the least I can do for saving my life.”

“It's the least I could do, for all you've done for me.”

Matt tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“Dear boy, do you not know who I am?”

“I, honestly, can't say I do.”

“I'm the demon of vengeance.”

Matt started chuckling about the time the others started to relax, “And I supposed the Devil of Hell's Kitchen did a fair bit of that.”

“That he has,” Matt smirked and raised his beer up to clink it against the others. “Almost as much as Matt Murdock has.”

“So,” Foggy finally spoke up, “How did you and Matt meet?”

Matt snorted, coughing when the beer he had been drinking took a trip the wrong way, “You wouldn't believe me if I told you Foggy.”

“He was in the kitchen at the orphanage, making a sandwich. He accidentally made a summons out of condiments.”

Foggy lost it, “You accidentally summoned a demon with condiments?!”

Matt could only shrug as Karen was trying to hide her laughter and quickly failed, “How does that even happen?”

“You get bored doing the same thing twenty some times in a row, so you mix it up.”

“Honestly Murdock, only you!”

Matt smirked, “Yeah, only me.”

“If that day never happened, so many things could have gone so different and wrong though. I'm glad I was able to meet Matt, even if he wouldn't let me help most of the time.”

“I didn't know it was you, hell I thought I was losing my mind at the end.”

“That... that wasn't me,” the other shifted back and glanced up, “The shepherd herds his flock, I was merely helping a friend when I could. Or rather when he let me...”

Matt's eyes were darting, trying to figure out what he meant, “Wait, you're telling me, all that, none of it was you?”

“I ensured your return to the church, once you were there I could do nothing. He's got a big thing about that whole 'testing faith' bullshit. Still claims that 'One's faith will only ring true when it's being tested', load of bollocks if you ask me. But, He's the Boss. Honestly, Matt, you surprised me, given that you knew of me, I never thought you'd need testing. Hell, I wouldn't have tested you, but-” Matt felt the distinct shrug, “Offerings for demons may have gotten you on His shit list, they weren't even living offerings for fuck's sake, He's such an asshole sometimes.”

Matt shook his head, “I was on this path before you were ever involved, I couldn't just stand back knowing and not do anything.”

“Again, an asshole, like I said.”

“Yeah, I guess He is, but I'm right where I should be,” Matt smiled as his head tilted toward Foggy and Karen.

“Yes you are.”

“Cheers to that.”

“I do have one question, how did you access the orphanage but not the church?”

Al laughed, taking a drink, “Consecrated ground boyo, none to be had at the orphanage, it was just an addition to the church. Might wanna mention that to your Priest next time you talk with him.”

“He, he passed.”

Al's shoulders dropped, “I'm sorry to hear that. We don't hear about the ones heading North. It's nice to know I didn't know about him.”

“Really?” Matt felt the shift as the other nodded before he smiled, “It's good to know, he earned it.”

“That he did, turning a little school yard scrapper like you into a hero.”

Matt frowned, “Is, is that why you came to me when- when I didn't let you help? Because you knew?”

“I knew, boyo, because I've been keeping tabs on you. Otherwise, you'd disappear from the world and I'd have no clue. Relax, Matt, you're heading North whenever that day comes, here's hopin' it's a long way off. I rather like your sandwiches, but this lasagna is much better, why haven't I had this before?”

“I don't like to cook.”

The table burst into laughter.

-

Matt rubbed his eyes at he shuffled into the office, taking off his coat, “Please tell me there's coffee?”

“Foggy said he'll pick some up, I thought he'd be with you?”

Matt shook his head, “No, didn't even call me when I was running late.”

Matt's head had the 'beginnings of a hangover' throb and the sudden heavy thudding steps were not helping, “Foggy, indoor steps.”

“Huh? Oh sorry, too much to drink?”

Matt held up his thumb and pointer in 'a little bit' motion, “Should have stopped after the bottle. Shouldn't have gone out after the beer was gone in the first place.”

“You're never going to believe what happened on my way in.”

“If it involved pink elephants, I'm calling for a psych eval.”

“Ha-ha, that happened once. I'm still convinced someone spiked my drink. Hey-wait-”

“Do you think I would let someone spike your drink? What do you think I was doing when I was being clumsy at parties that you dragged me to?”

“You mean you weren't just being an asshole for me dragging you to them in the first place?”

Matt shook his head and waved his hand, “What won't we believe?”

“A representative of Stark Enterprise came in with an offer on a case.”

Matt was at that point of hangover that he could wiff the coffee but he was honestly fearing drinking it by the time he says, “What?”

“Apparently an Intern, 16, got into a scuffle with some people during one of their outings. They're claiming self defense. Kid nearly got knifed protecting some old lady on the street. Broke the dude's arm and fractured the dude's spine getting the knife away. He freaked out and called 911 when it happened, he didn't run or anything. There's actual video of the event.”

“Why is Stark coming to us? Doesn't he have like multimilion dollar law firms on retainer?”

“Kid refused to go to court unless it was us. Dude, there's a check for 50 grand just to look over the case. Like legit, there's a braille version of the paperwork and everything. Here.”

Matt's hand ran over the check held out to him, confused, before his hand picked up the braille printed below the dollar amount. 50 grand, Foggy hadn't misread it. “What's the catch?”

“Honestly, 50k just to look at paperwork Murdock?! I couldn't care what the catch is, as long as the check clears.”

“Last time we cashed a check like that, it bit us in the ass.”

“Murdock, count your damn blessings, consider taxes the ass biting and let's just look this over, but it's a slam dunk.”

Matt rubbed his eyes, “Who exactly is the defendant?”

“Peter Parker.”

Matt sighed, “Fine, we'll-we'll look over the case.”

“Buddy I could kiss you!”

“Please don't, you have stale beer breath.”

Karen was trying to quietly lose it, it didn't work.

 

 


End file.
